Concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses are being developed in which sunlight is converged onto power generating elements by use of lenses and the like to increase power generation efficiency of the power generating elements. In concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses, for example, a photovoltaic panel is mounted to the distal end of a post, and the light receiving surface of the photovoltaic panel is controlled so as to be oriented toward the direction of the sun.
As one example of concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses, Japanese Patent No. 5098678 (PATENT LITERATURE 1) discloses the following technology. That is, in this photovoltaic apparatus, a post is set on a base perpendicularly thereto. A horizontal rotation drive mechanism is provided at the distal end of the post to rotate a power generation module in the horizontal direction. Jacks support the power generation module such that the tilt angle of the power generation module can be changed. A control panel is mounted to the post to control the horizontal rotation drive mechanism and the jacks.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-249667 (PATENT LITERATURE 2) discloses the following technology. That is, in this photovoltaic apparatus, a control box provided on a post causes a panel to tilt and rotate horizontally so as to maintain a state where the panel is oriented toward the sun. After the operation of tracking the sun for the day ends, the control box causes the panel to take a horizontal orientation in consideration of influence of wind, and causes the panel to wait. While the panel being in this waiting state, the control box executes operation of cleaning the light receiving surface of the panel with a rotating brush.